


Splatoween movie and sleepovers

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Sleepovers, Splatoween, Vampire!aloha, Vampires, movies - Freeform, no bite this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha loved Splatoween. And you know what else? Throwing parties. However, with what's been going on, he couldn't throw a party this year, which made him wanting a sleepover with the inkling he liked. Not to mention a little secret he has been hiding.
Kudos: 5





	Splatoween movie and sleepovers

Splatoween.

Something Aloha loved so much. He always thought it was the best time of the year, being able to scare others and baking the best desserts to share.

Well, that's not the only thing.

He actually didn't need to hide the fact he's a vampire, something he's been hiding from the others for quite a long time. It's not the fact he has fear for telling the truth, rather he had difficulty on how to tell them. To everyone, vampire inklings are just a myth. He always thought that was funny, since he can easily go out in the sun. Though he does get sick eating anything with garlic in them, there was one squid he really wanted to tell. The one who he had been crushing on for months now.

He wanted to tell Mask the truth. Or rather have Mask learn the truth first. The question was how he was going to do it. Not to mention the thirst he sometimes feels, which didn't help his case at all. While he did want to throw a party for this year's Splatoween, he knew it was too dangerous for this year. So he decided a smaller idea, or rather something close to a sleepover. And he decided to invite Mask over.

Which he didn't think he’ll accept.

Now he had another question in his mind, seeing Mask was going to come over soon. Aloha had all the snacks and horror movies for them to watch, but what would Mask think once he told him his secret.

Would Mask be disgusted? Would he be hated? What would Mask even think?

Aloha couldn't come up with any more questions once he heard a knock on his front door. Quickly walking over, he placed a smile on his face and opened the door, smiling at the masked inkling in front of him. “Hey Masky~ Glad you can make it!”  
Aloha smiled, inviting Mask inside his house.

“First, droooop the ‘y’ and second, you were the oooone who invited me over!” Mask replied, putting his backpack down next to the couch, seeing the small decorations Aloha had put up. Looking around the area, he noticed a small book on the couch with a familiar word.

Vampire.

“I didn't think yoooou be into this stuff,” Mask said, once Aloha came out of the kitchen with a bunch of snacks. “What? With vampires? They can be real dude.” Aloha said, placing the snacks down on the table. Why did Aloha just tell him that?! Mask would probably think he's weird for believing in Vampires, much alone outright telling him he was one!

Mask on the other hand took a small glance at Aloha and back to the book. Why did Aloha have a book about vampires? And why did it look like Aloha had a look of regret telling him they're real?

Once Aloha left to fetch some pillows and blankets, Mask decided to scan a few pages, as he did read upon vampires before. However, he didn't expect the book to be written in what it looks like as notes in Aloha’s handwriting. ‘Why did Aloha leave these notes?’ Mask couldn't help but to think, reading it's an allergy for garlic before he heard Aloha come back, quickly closing the book. “I found some blankets and pillows for us!” Aloha came back, placing the pillows and blankets on top of the couch, “did ya pick a movie for us?”

“Uhh” Mask didn't know he was supposed to pick a movie! Quickly looking at the movies Aloha had laid out, he quickly picked one. “This one?” Aloha was a bit worried, knowing fully well what this movie was. “Yeaah” Mask replied, handing the movie to Aloha, feeling a bit of coldness from Aloha? It wasn't even that cold in his house!

A lot of questions went through Mask’s mind as Aloha put the movie on, the two of them moving to both sides of the couch. 

An hour into the movie, Mask rolled his eyes. A killer doll? That's not believable at all. Glancing over towards Aloha, he couldn't help but to notice how frightened Aloha looked. Was Aloha scared of horror movies? Well, that was news to him though he couldn't help but to wonder why Aloha had so many horror movies to begin with. Leaning over, he put his hand on Aloha’s arm, making him move back a bit at the same time Aloha shrieked a bit.

Why did Aloha felt so cold?! 

“M-Mask! You scared me!” Aloha huffed, crossing his arms, though he couldn't help but to notice Mask staring at him. “What is it Masky?”

Mask thought long and hard, noticing something else about Aloha. Why were his fangs sharp? Then it hit him. The book, Aloha feeling cold to touch and sharper fangs.

“Alooooha, is there something you been hiding from us?” Mask glared a bit, making Aloha shrink down a bit. How did Mask find out?! Was it the book he accidentally left out? Noticing Mask glare didn't subside, Aloha nodded a bit. “I-I am.” Aloha stated, wondering how he was going to explain.

“The truth is..I'm really a-”

“A vaaaaampire!” One of the characters screamed, making Aloha jolt a bit. “Was thaaat what you were gonna saaay?” Mask asked as Aloha nodded. “Yep, but as always, something always has to know.” 

“Oh. That explains what you written” Mask replied as Aloha sighed. “I had a feeling you'll read that, but you aren't scared?”

“Noooope. You're still a normie though” Mask said, making Aloha pout. “It's called living the life Mask!” Aloha replied, before the two went back to watching the movie. “Oh yeah, and I like ya a lot.”

“Ditto”.

“Fooooor a vampire, you're such a scaredy squid.”

“S-Shut it!”


End file.
